Kung Fu Panda: The DRAGON warrior
by Tylothos
Summary: Drakon, a young dragon loses his father at a young age and is left with his final wish. To train, to train and to find his way to the Jade Palace. To find his way... To Grandmaster Oogway. OcxViper
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the "Dragon Warrior"

20 years before entering the Valley of Peace... Far away a young dragon was playing in a field outside his mother and fathers cave, His father was an old dragon and was destined to die any day however the boy had no knowledge of death and did not know of any of this at all and his mother had passed away some time ago because of a mishap at birth, Drakon was the boys name and Gladier was his father.

Drakon was a reddish orange dragon with a black underbelly, He had a serpentine body from his mother and rock-hard scales, wings, and spikes from his dragon father... He had spike going from smaller to larger up his back ending with very large ones near his neck, He had 2 small spikes of each side of the top of his head to on each of his heads sides and 2 on the bottom of his head at each side.

His wings were large and bat like and with his serpentine body it made him EXTREMELY fast and agile, he had spikes that were like blades at the ends of his wings and 2 on the bottom of them and two in the midsection of the top, he like all dragons had a special abilities...

His however was not the normal ones, you see he was able to shoot lightning, create supersonic bursts of energy shattering ear drums and cracking metal putting enemies down and knocking them out cold, and lastly can freeze a target solid in the most humid and hot jungle you see these abilities had never been seen before and his father couldn't be prouder.

(Now that the intro is over with) "Drakon come here I need to speak with you immediately!" "Yes father, on my way!" As Drakon entered the cave he noticed that his father seemed quite sad so when his father said it was his time to leave this planet you can't imagine the strain it put on the young ones brain, He told Drakon he needed to seek out Oogway in the Jade Palace so he could teach me to use my powers for good seeing how hes the only one other than my mother who passed away too know much of dragons at all.

I begged him not to leave me but he told me it was not up to him to deny what fate had in store. So with his final breath he told me that I must train if I am to be able to make it to the Jade Palace in one piece however the cave we lived in happened to have a training room and he showed me how to train before so I would know what to do when I became old enough and with a heavy heart he left this world. Drakon cried all night long before he pulled his head out of his fathers chest sobbing and carried him outside and gave him a funeral at sea for he was not strong enough to dig the grave required for the massive dragon.

Drakon swore that day he would fulfill his fathers dying wish for him so from that day he trained... and trained... and trained some more. However this might have given him a large knowledge of fighting over the average bandit vast strength, speed, agility, and a rock hard body from the ironwood trees. He knew he would have to seek a master to become a true warrior cause he did not have the knowledge to simply teach himself all the way to the level of a true dragon warrior. (I know, I know, ironic huh? Draaaaaaaaaagon warrior lol!)

So finally 20 years after that fateful day... He had arrived at the valley of peace, he kept himself hidden for the time being seeing as how the sudden appearance of a dragon the last of his species to be exact after generations of presumed extinction might draw a bit of a crowd.

As he was clinging to alleys and shadows he thought of a why to hide himself in plain sight. After much thought he found a seemingly cast out robe that was solid black and decided to slither on the ground and fold his wings while keeping his head up like a snake, making him seem as if he simply was hunchbacked due to his spikes. As he was making his way to what he presumed to be the Jade Palace seeing as it was a palace made of jade at the top of the mountain he heard a loud squeal that sounded as if it came from a terrified pig.

Without thinking of perhaps getting caught he charged towards where he heard the scream slithering much faster than a normal snake, then, as he rounded the corner he saw what looked to be 2 rhinos and about 20 crocodiles raiding a expensive looking bamboo furniture store. Bandits... He remembered his father telling him of them, people who instead of working for a living took what they wanted so they wouldn't do the necessary work to earn it. It infuriated him seeing someone trying to take the profits of someone else's work so when he cleared his throat loudly everyone in the room even the terrified shop keeper looked straight at him. "Who are you?!" yelled the rhino. "Get out of here and no one gets hurt!" I yelled in my normal deep voice, this however did not have the intended affect as they then all bellowed with laughter pointing at me.

I raised my head and narrowed my eyes at them which made them gasp as they saw my eyes were emerald green and glowed brightly. However, they quickly shook this off as the rhino's who seemed to be the two leaders turned back around to counting the money and simply said "Deal with this you worthless crocks." they in response glared at me, I could tell they wanted me to make the first move...

They then all at once charged forward laughing and shouting things like "Look at us aren't we privileged we get to fight a humpbacked cripple!" Making them all bellow with laughter as I glared even more, every bit of me was aching to show them what kind of creature there really fighting but as I have learned in training I restrained myself and as soon as they drew near...

As soon as the furious five heard that the valley was under attack bye crock bandits their master Shifu sent them all away immediately. "Quickly!" Tigress shouted as they neared. Then when they turned around the corner they saw the bandits charging what looked to be a humpbacked and crippled snake, Seeing how he was a snake or at least a close species Viper surged faster than the others for non-wild snakes these days were becoming rarer and rarer. However, because of her reckless charge all the furious five watch as one of the rhinos notched a crossbow and none of them would be fast enough to block it...

Drakon had know clue who these people were so at first he thought they could be a threat but when the snake looked as if she was going to try and help him he figured they must be some of the valleys protector's then he heard the drawing of a bow and looked to see as the snake coming to him was about to be run through with the bolt of a crossbow and know one would be fast enough to stop it, this... made him sigh. Great he thought, I bought this robe for nothing cause now to save here I have to reveal my true identity.

He quickly yelled at the five to close there ears and seeing as they had no way to help Viper fast enough they just had to hope this stranger would be able to and all though Tigress wasn't going to voice it, the way he seemed so calm... it happened to unnerve her. From her perspective he looked almost like a humpbacked snake and possible crippled but if that were to be the case why on the hump is there certain places that looked to be spiked? And why on earth did he look as if the crocks being here merely annoyed him? If Tigress was going to bet her money on anything she KNEW this guy was way more than he seemed from a simple glance so she simply covered her ears and waited to see what would happen it seemed as if he told the shop keeper as well for she did the same but the bandits laughed about it and taunted him saying things like what ya gonna do cripple, and ha shoot already he can't do anything!

Drakon had enough of this and as he saw everyone covered there ears he sucked in all the air he could and as they all watched him he curled his mouth up and all the sudden shot straight up into the air and let out an ear splitting screech! This immediately knocked out all the bandits and put even master Tigress who had her ears covered to her knees in pain. Then the whole valley went quiet. Most were thinking things like that screech! I heard that was an ability only dragons have! However master Tigress and the others thought this to they were also thinking at the same time things like, did you see how fast he moved? None of us have a speed even close to that except maybe master Oogway when he wants to be... Then the entire valley watching thought the same thing... Is he a threat?

Drakon after hearing they still remembered fables of his father, the only other one to have the screech ability he figured that it was only a matter of time before they figured out his true identity and after hearing how most at first thought he was a snake he decided it would be better to show them instead of deceiving them. So he became airborne once again this time only hovering 3 feet above the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here I am with chapter 2, sorry for the short length but if I may ask would you like longer chapters that take a bit more time to update or shorter ones that**** are far more rampant? And also would you guys like for Po to be in this story as well? Tell me if you can and without further ado, enjoy!**

As Drakon was hovering in the air he couldn't help but wonder what all of their reactions could possibly be, but of course, these thoughts would have to wait. Then in one swift movement he threw off his robe and listened to the gasps of the awe-stricken crowd. Then in the blink of an eye all of them started cheering and running towards him deeming him the "savior" of them all since he took down the crock bandits. Meanwhile in the thoughts of the five...

The five stood their completely and utterly helpless as what to do, here in front of the stood a male dragon that looked to be in his early twenties. The young form of a nonexistent species that is dragons stood merely 10 feet from them as if they'd never disappeared in the first place.

However Tigress was the first to snap out of her thoughts and once doing so she quickly sent the crowd on they're way for they still needed to figure out what they were going to do with this dragon. Tigress however decided they should take him to see master Oogway at once since he was the only one who knew anything of dragons at all and happened to be the Grand master of the valley so he should be informed anyway.

"I need you to come with me!" "Drakon is the name if you wish to know and where is it you wish to take me?" "To the Jade Palace, it is there grand master Oogway will deem what is necessary to be done with you."

Drakon still remembered his father telling him the name of the place in which Oogway resided as well as his name so as soon as he heard it he was quite shocked to say the least. So... he thought they're grand master happens to be the very same person that I am seeking now, well let's see why my father sent me to him enough with the delays.

Thus with a simple nod of his head they lead him towards the Jade Palace as he decided to slither once again seeing as how they obviously weren't planning on rushing up there at top speed.

On the way up he begun thinking, could they see me as the enemy? What is it Oogway will deem necessary to do with me and why did he need to see me so quickly in the first place? Is this valley unaccustomed to seeing very many strangers? All these questions and it seems all he can do is be patient and wait for the answers... This, absolutely infuriated him.

For even though he trained his entire life the one thing he could never teach himself was to calm his curiosity. He could be patient... yes. But when there are questions in his mind he can't get rid of even he reaches his limits, and let's just say facing the anger of a dragon isn't exactly a pleasureful experience.

Meanwhile "And here we are." said Tigress. "So this is the legendary Jade Palace? Quite beautiful I must say." Viper couldn't help but smile he seemed very nice and friendly and as the one who was always the nicest in the bunch she loved meeting well mannered people. But she then put all those thoughts aside immediately. She had no idea what he was like nor anything about him, not yet anyway. She would have to wait and see what Oogway deemed necessary to do with him.

As we entered the Hall of Heroes I couldn't help but wind up in a bit of awe as I looked at the various artifacts residing all of the walls and floor mounted proudly however as soon as I turned my head back towards the front I heard what sounded to be the voice of an old turtle say "Ah, now what have we hear?"

After a few moments of slightly awkward silence incurred due to the turtle unraveling himself and climbing down his staff from his meditative position. "Master Oogway!" the five yelled in unison all bowing immediately, I for one however didn't know whether to call him my master or not yet so I decided to remain silent. However the five glared at him as Tigress was about to yell at him for "disrespecting" Oogway an old and scaly hand stopped her. "I see that this young one is very troubled and is only seeking guidance." Oogway spoke in a surprisingly and effectively calming voice. "Isn't that right?"

**Well thats it for this filler chapter! Please review and think on the questions asked above!**


End file.
